Speak No Evil
by blueangel326
Summary: It was simple. Bring Kikyou from the airport, but no. He comes back with a Kagome girl and Inu Yasha's coming home in a week. We have to find his bride! Not to mention Sesshoumaru's breathing down our backs...If anything goes wrong, blame Jaken! IK SR MS


**Hello, everyone! It's been a while since I've actually started a new story. But this story doesn't belong 100 to me. As some of you might know, Starrilight-Hotaru was originally going to post this up, and, knowing that I was going to help write it, decided to let me post it up, reasoning that if the suddenly story stops without an actual ending, it's not her fault. So yeah, Star and I will be writing this together, she one chapter and I another. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong neither to Starrilight-Hotaru nor BlueAngel326 but, in fact, to Rumiko Takahashi, and all of us are glad for it. However much we wish that the silver-haired brothers belonged to us, it will never come true. So now that we've made that point, YOU NO CAN SUE US!**

It was a cool day outside as the small grumbling toad man popped one stubby leg out of the black stretch limo. Forever irate, the toad moved aside to allow a long legged female out beside him. She looked at him questioningly as she stared up at the large skyscraper before them. Her gray-blue eyes sparkled with curiosity as the toad man made his way towards the building. She herself was then ushered by the driver into the place to await her fate.

After making their way to the elevator the odd trio became a duo as the driver from before bowed and took his leave. This left the girl and the puke green toad man alone in the elevator as they rode up to almost the tip top of the building. They exited the elevator and walked down a long winding highway of halls, eventually coming to one that the man burst through boisterously and began what he would call his work day.

"See, you abomination, I brought her here with no problems what so ever." The little green man said as he scowled at the chocolate eyed teen before him. She simply wandered over and inspected the girl. She then turned her attention back to the little green toad and allowed a little mischievous smirk to graze her features.

"It's quite amazing you didn't manage to mess this up, normally we can't send you to the store to buy a pack of gum." The woman said with a smile. "But I guess you did a good job Jaken, for once… Now all we have to do is wait for Sesshoumaru to get here, then he can meet his future sister-in-law…"

"Do not speak of Lord Sesshoumaru as though he is as lowly as you… You know he is the greatest demon that ever lived and he will never be on the same level as a lowly human like you! Lord Sesshoumaru is strong, courageous and vicious! He can tear you limb from… Stop doing that!" The toad man yelled as the chocolate eyed girl stood behind him, her mouth moving in sync with his speech. She quickly blew a raspberry as they were joined by yet another presence.

"Hi I'm Sango, Ms. Kikyo nice to meet you…" A brown haired woman said as she made her way into the small office. She bowed intently and looked at the girl.

She had been expecting a little more from the heiress of such a huge company. Diamonds, a fancy hair-do, even designer clothes… no, this one was plain. But she was plain in such a way that it made her glow. And in a pair of tennis shoes, embroidered jeans and a tank top the girl radiated off her beauty.

"…" The young girl who was probably around twenty one stared at the self proclaimed Sango and tried her hardest to understand her. English was a language she never had the time or energy to learn.

"Sango let me handle it. She's Japanese." The chocolate eyed woman from before said. "Helllooo, mi nameo es Rin. We no speakie Japanesey." Rin said while pointing at herself and then shaking her head for no and then looking at her. She seemed pretty satisfied with her communication skills. Others… were not so impressed.

"Oh brother…" Sango said as she sweat dropped. "Nineteen years old and no common sense…"

"Stupid little ingrate abomination…" The toad muttered from the corner.

"Her nameo es Sango and he es Jaken… It's nice to meet you Ms. Kikyo…" Rin said ignoring the comments and continuing her conversation with the girl.

"Ms. Kikyo…" The girl repeated. She blinked her grayish blue eyes at them and tilted her head to the side. "Namae…" She said slowly. "Rin, Jaken, Sango, Kagome." She said pointing at all of them and then at herself.

"I don't think she gets it… No name, Rin, Jaken, Sango, Kikyo, what's the damn honorific Kohaku's always using… san, Kikyo-san." Rin said as she scratched her head. Baffled because she actually knew what an honorific was and agitated because Ms. Kikyo was confusing the socks off of her.

"Nihongo o hanasemasu ka…" (Do you speak Japanese?) The girl asked. Question marks floated over the heads of Sango, Jaken and Rin as they stared intently at the girl as if captions would appear under her head and make everything better.

"This would be a good time to call Kohaku to translate because I have a bad feeling." Sango said as she took out her cell phone and called her little brother. After a bit of explaining she handed the phone to Kagome who took it with a bow and began to talk.

"Moshi moshi…" She said slowly. "Wakari masu ka?" (Do you understand?)

"Hai…" came the answer from the phone.

"Anata no namae wa?" (What's your name?)

"Watashi wa Senshi Kohaku. Anata wa?"

"Watashi wa Higarashi Kagome…"

"Uh oh…" Came Kohaku's voice from the other line. Suddenly Kagome began talking really fast into the phone. "Sango!" Came a cry from the voice from the phone.

As Sango's younger brother spoke to Sango her face got paler and paler and when she hung up she collapsed in a chair.

"What's wrong Sango?" Rin asked.

"Your parents still live in Cairo?"

"Yeah, I was born there…"

"Well pack your bags because we better get out of here before Sesshoumaru finds out what Jaken did."

"What do you mean what I did you stupid wench?" Jaken said angrily.

"See that sign… That's not Kohaku's Japanese writing and that is not the heiress to the Miwa dynasty… That's…"

"Watashi wa Higurashi Kagome…"

"Oh no…" All of them said at once, excluding the confused Kagome.

"Rin you have to or we'll be out of a job. Besides it shouldn't take us that long to find Kikyo…" Sango said. They continued to argue stories above Jaken and Kagome, for they were waiting downstairs for Sango so they could find Kikyo. Well, Kagome was just waiting because she really had no idea what was happening.

All she knew was that she was supposed to be visiting her grandmother who lived in Iowa. In some town that was really more like a village, where everyone knew everyone and all were related somehow. She knew that where she was, was not where she was supposed to be. But then why did the short green man have her name on a poster waving it around for the world to see. It was yet another thing she did not know. She looked down at her watch and realized that by now she should have been half way to her grandmother by car.

But there were a few things she did know. The people upstairs, Sango and Rin, had mistaken her for someone called Kikyo. She knew their names as she had just expressed them and she knew the green man was called Jaken. There was some person named Sesshoumaru and another named Inuyasha. She had yet to meet them. She had spoken to a Kohaku who seemed to be the only one that understood her; well, he did before she started to babble. In short she had come to the conclusion she was lost in a country that could not understand her and in a city that was oddly windy. And she had no idea what to do.

_-3 hours earlier-_

"Damn it you ingrate can't you drive any faster?" Jaken yelled angrily from the back seat. Sesshoumaru would never accept tardiness.

"I'm sorry to say sir but no. There's a traffic jam, it could have been avoided if you had come out to the car on time though." The driver said smartly.

"You bastard! I'll have your job for this I swear! When I find the girl you had better be in the front of the airport! Do you understand?" Jaken said as he swung the limo door open and hobbled out. He grabbed a piece of poster board from the seat and slammed the door shut.

"Yeah toady I got yah…" The driver mumbled before speeding away through the so called 'traffic jam'.

Jaken hurried through the crowd forever mumbling and a scowl stuck on his face. He journeyed toward the center of the airport not too far away from another.

Within a five meter radius of Jaken two boys hurried along through the airport to retrieve the eldest of the two's cousin. "Ban-Ban come on. We have to find your cousin so we can get back, I hate Illinois, and it's filled with too many gay guys pretending to be straight…"

"Jakotsu, it really isn't that bad… besides I have never seen this girl and grams says she can't speak English." Bankotsu AKA Ban-Ban the man replied as they hurried through the crowd.

"So then genius, how the hell are you going to find her? Do you know how to speak Japanese?" Jakotsu said quite bored as Bankotsu grabbed his arm and pulled him through the airport.

"No, that's why I've been carrying this poster around all day see…" As he slowed to a stop to pull the poster out from under his arm he was bumped into by a furious little green man. The piece of board dropped from both of their hands. And Bankotsu ended up on the floor with Jaken sitting on his chest.

"What the… GET YOUR OWN PIECE OF BOY CANDY!" Jakotsu yelled as he grabbed the first poster he saw and kicked Jaken off of his 'boy candy'. Jakotsu then dragged his Ban-Ban away as the fires of hell burned behind his eyes. "The nerve of some people! I told you why I hated Illinois!" Jakotsu steamed.

Bankotsu just chuckled and took the poster from Jakotsu. "But anyway, this has her name in Japanese on it. Ka… um… I can't remember what grams told me… Hey Jakotsu, do you remember the girl's name?" Bankotsu asked turning around to his boyfriend.

"Ban-Ban, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't affiliate with females? So why would I remember an anonymous one's name?" Jakotsu said as he pulled out a nail file and gave himself a manicure.

"It doesn't matter, if I wave it around enough she'll know. After all… it is her name…" Bankotsu said with a shrug. After a few minutes a young lady made her way towards them.

She looked them over with a frown and then dropped her designer suitcases at their feet. She looked at Jakotsu expectantly and rattled off a few phrases in Japanese. And then with a bored expression on her face she pointed at the suitcases and then at him.

"Bitch, I don't speak Japanese but if you don't pick up your own damn suitcases and carry them you won't either because I'll rip your tongue out of your throat…" Jakotsu said evilly. And even though she didn't understand him the menace in his tone caused her to back up.

But this was soon replaced with a look of glee as she took in Bankotsu. She swayed her hips as she made her way towards him. "Inuyasha?"

"Does that mean hello?" Bankotsu asked.

Jakotsu shrugged his shoulders. "I thought hello in Japanese was like coochi's won or coon poochi wanton…"

Bankotsu just shook his head. "No, it's probably Inuyasha. So…" Bankotsu said turning toward Kikyo. "Inuyasha, my name is Bankotsu. This is Jakotsu and I'm sorry you are?" Bankotsu said motioning toward himself, Jakotsu and then her.

She seemed to understand this bit and rolled her eyes as though everyone should know her name. "Kikyo-san." She said with a look that plainly stated 'duh'.

"Kikyo-san…" Jakotsu mocked as he pushed one of her smaller bags to her and picked up two of the larger ones. "I hate prissy bitches…" Jakotsu muttered. "Ban-Ban can't we just leave her here and pretend we couldn't find her."

"No."

"Damn you and your always doing the right thing…"

_-Back to the present-_

"What are you crazy, she could be anywhere in Chicago and you're just going to take Kagome around the city and look, all while avoiding Sesshoumaru." Rin exclaimed in utter disbelief apparent in her eyes.

"All you have to do is flaunt your stuff… everyone knows he likes you anyway." Sango spit out as she looked at her own watch. The faster they started looking the faster this nightmare that Jaken had created would be over.

"Shut up he's my boss and he's not going to go for it. I will not be prostituted for the sake of your job. This has nothing to do with me. I just hang around in you guys department anyway because I do all my real work at home and bring it here." Rin said stubbornly.

"Just distract him and when he asks to met Kikyo say that we took her shopping or something…" Sango said with a sigh.

"No, this is immoral. Just tell him, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Everyone makes mistakes and it's Jaken's fault anyway!" Rin yelled becoming exasperated with this conversation.

"Please Rin, you have to. God gave it to you so flaunt it… I bet if you unbuttoned your shirt just one hole he'll…"

"No…"

"Please Rin, if I lose this job, I'll have no money and it will be your fault so I'll have to move in with you…" Sango pleaded.

"The world's tiniest violin Sango…" Rin said rubbing her index finger and thumb together.

"God, you are impossible…" Sango sighed out as she spotted her boss coming in through the door behind Rin. "But you don't have a choice." She said pushing the smaller girl backwards which caused her to fall into her boss.

Rin's eyes practically bugged out of her head as her boss landed on the floor and her firm bottom landed right on his groin. "Aye, Mr. Takahashi, I'm so sorry!" Rin yelled out before pulling herself up. She glared daggers at Sango.

Sesshoumaru Takashi gave them both an impassive look; even though, when his eyes got on Rin they weren't as cold, and motioned for Rin to follow him into his office. It took a second for Rin's body to follow her command for her to follow him. And as she passed by Sango who gave her a, 'Hahaha, I told you so.' look she jabbed the older woman in the ribs and continued after the retreating figure of her boss.

They turned a corner to find his own private elevator that lead to the top of the building and his office. Rin gulped and ran her tongue over her teeth, a habit she had formed almost two years earlier after getting her braces off. "There is no need to be nervous Rin…" He said in that same emotionless voice. The elevator dinged and the two walked into his office. He sat behind his desk as Rin stood by the elevator door and shifted uneasily.

"Rin's not nervous sir…" Rin said and mentally slapped herself. Speaking in third person was not professional nor did it reassure her that she was not nervous. It just confirmed it. She bit down on the inside of her cheek.

"Hn…" Sesshoumaru said leaning back in his chair. "Rin, would you mind accompanying me to a ball the week after next? It's actually a business meeting… about Kikyo and Inuyasha and the joining of the companies."

"Rin would be delighted sir… Strictly business of course…" Rin said as her face became a soft pink color.

Sesshoumaru smirked and raised his perfectly arched brow. "Yes, that will be strictly business… Next week, I suppose, would be nice to have a dinner that is not _'strictly business'_. Do you agree?"

"Friday at eight…" Rin blurted out and then turned as red as a cherry.

"All right then I'll pick you up eight o'clock sharp. And Rin, did Jaken come back from the airport?" Sesshoumaru asked as he leaned over his desk and gathered some papers to sort through.

"Yes sir… she wanted to go shopping…" Rin said with a smile as she exited the room. Rin got into the elevator and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "It wasn't a lie…" She muttered to herself. Rin took out her cell phone and pressed 3. After a few rings someone picked up. "I brought you some time Sango, don't make me regret it."

**Star's Note: ...stare...**


End file.
